


Nine year love story

by THE_EMPTY



Category: Supernatural
Genre: COME ON SPN WRITERS WHY CAN’T JUST MAKE IT CANON!!!!, Easy - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, The End, anyways.... there’s love, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_EMPTY/pseuds/THE_EMPTY
Summary: Dean and Castiel become canon.This is a beautiful story about love.
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Nine year love story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming this took forever, but here ya go.

Dean and Castiel made love.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY Thanks for reading! Glad you kept with me :D those words were difficult to get down on the page. Hope you liked it :D More coming soon. Love you guys! The support was amazing!!


End file.
